Love in Thirty
by Gelly619
Summary: One-shot for metal-firetamer91. Blitzwing.. well, is Blitzwing, finds a girl and.. Well find out and see.


**[] A gift for my friend3 :D metal-firetamer91, enjoy :3 []**

The sun was beginning to set that evening as the girl packed up for things from the beach. Being on her private spot, she had been alone most of the day until her friends left. Humming along to the song replaying in her head she lugged along her beach equipment. Wiping the sweat off her brow with her free hand, she allowed herself to exhale a breath. A cooler, beach blank, and umbrella rested behind her under the shade of the tree she was under.

"Jeez.. I wish the girls at least stayed to help me pack up." Frowning she sat herself on the cooler leaning against the palm tree. The sun was setting in the distance with the colors of orange to purple painted across the sky as if Picasso decided to come down from the heavens to finish one last masterpiece.

_Looks so beautiful and peaceful.. _She thought to herself. A ring came from her pocket, the girl took the phone from her pocket and read the recent text message she had received.

'**lol goin to bum around at ur house c u soon sabrina'**

Rolling her eyes Sabrina tucked away her phone, not bothering to reply. Going back to staring off over the horizon, something caught her eye.. A black dot. _No, black and purple?_ She questioned herself.

It was coming closer _fast_. Panic shot through her body and she grabbed her umbrella as a makeshift weapon. Feeling idiotic, she awaited for whatever it was to come into full view.

Was she in for a surprise.

….

Blitzwing cackled, his Random personality in control at the moment. His grin spread wide across his face. Flying over Hawaii, he was hardly concerned of being seen. Besides he was in the middle of the ocean. Optics locked with an organic signature on the land mass.

"Oooo! I have somevon to play vith!" He squealed turning to the lone signature to close in on it. Suddenly Icy took over.

"Vhat are you doing? Ve vill be caught jou idiot!"

"Vell, I zhink ve vill just pay a short vist! That's all."

Icy sighed.

"Vhatever."

Without warning Hothead came on, transforming them into a tank.

"Stupid stupid stu-"

"Vill you shut up!" Icy scolded taking his place back as the jet.

Hothead's personality did not appear again.

"Good.." Icy mumbled relieved, "Ve're almost there."

"I can'ts vait! I bet the human vill be so much funs!"

Was he ever right on.

….

Sabrina's eyes widened her eyes looking up at the giant metal robot. Painted a tan, purple, and black. Its eyes were red and had a face like a jack-o-lantern. It leaned down reaching forward. Sabrina reacted with smacking his hand with the umbrella. The robot paused looking at her.

"Zhou.. Don't like me?" It said. _He._ She added to herself.

"Uhh, y-you can talk?"

"Of course I can talk! I am ze great Blitzving, I am knowns for my talking."

"..Blitzwing?" Sabrina asked puzzled.

"Oh, jes. I am a Decepticon jou sees." Icy's personality added.

Sabrina tilted her head in total confusion. Suddenly Blitzwing scooped her up holding her close to his face.

"Hows about a kiss for me? Hmmm?" Random asked moving his face closer to hers. Blushing violently she scooted away.

"You're a robot, I can't kiss you!" She shouted. Blitzwing drew back with a sad hurt look on his face. "At that I hardly _know _you!"

"Vell, it could be, how you humans say.. A von nights stand?"

Sabrina couldn't believe her ears. _I have to be dreaming. _She assured herself.

"I guess.. One kiss wouldn't be terrible."

Blitzwing squee'd with excitement preparing for the kiss again. Sabrina shook her head, again reassuring herself. Moving in, she kissed him on the lips.

"Veeeeee!" Blitzwing spun, almost giving poor Sabrina a heart attack.

"Fantastic, Blitzwing! Let me down now!"

"No! I need to sings now!"

As if the day couldn't get weirder, the robot sang to her.

_Baby, I love Zhou!_

_I never vant to let zhou go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I vant to let zhou know…_

_That everything zhou do,_

_Iz super fuckings cute_

_And I can'ts stand it_

_I've been searching for_

_A girl that's just like zhou_

_Cause I know_

_That zhour heart is true_

_Baby, I love Zhou!_

_I never vant to let zhou go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I vant to let zhou know…_

_That everything zhou do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stands it_

_Let's forget,_

_And run avay_

_To sail the ocean blue_

_Then Zhou'll know,_

_That my heart is true_

_Baby, I love Zhou!_

_I never vant to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I vant to let zhou know…_

_That everything zhou do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stands it._

Sabrina's mouth hung open in shock. _it's a dream, it's a dream._ She reminded herself over and over.

"Let's go! Oh.. Vhats Zhour name?"

"Uh.. Sabrina."

"Vell Sabrina, ve're going to be together forever."

Blinking her eyes several times she responded.

"Whatever you say Blitzy."

That was the day when the girl and the robot met, kissed, singed songs, and fell in love in under a half an hour. Blitzwing and Sabrina are currently living in the tropics enjoying the beach, and… Other things that are to rated R for further explanation. Until next time this is CybertronFox News.

**[] Just a silly present. One-shot thing.. XD []**


End file.
